Dida
Biografia i cytaty Była to niezwykle piękna, malutka dziewczynka, chociaż miała żółte oczka, a to znaczy, że jest obciążona. Jego siostra... Czterdzieści pięć lat różnicy. Nikt chyba nie miał takich powodów jak Dida, by nienawidzić Tengela Złego. - Wędrowiec w Mroku do Vetlego Jakaż ona piękna ta Dida, kobieta z pokrytej mgłą przeszłości! Jej matka była Norweżką, wskazywał na to choćby wzrost Didy. Ale rysy stanowiły tę nieporównywalną z niczym mieszaninę ludzi Wschodu i Zachodu, Dida miała w sobie krew ludzi związanych z magią i siłami nadprzyrodzonymi: Czarne włosy zebrane w węzeł na karku otaczały piękną twarz o lekko wystających kościach policzkowych. Oto postawa królowej, pomyślał Gabriel. A głos wprost hipnotyzował słuchaczy. Było jednak oczywiste, że Dida należy do obciążonych. Oczy lśniły siarkowożółtym blaskiem! Mówiono, że moja matka pochodziła z potężnego rodu norweskiego hovdinga osiadłego w Austrat. ... Matka została po prostu uprowadzona przez Ghila i wbrew swojej woli zawieziona do Doliny. Trzymał ją w zamknięciu, dręczył ją i upokarzał ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. Mścił się również za to, że pochodziła ze znakomitego rodu. Nieszczęsna umarła przy moim urodzeniu, a ja mogę was zapewnić, że moje dzieciństwo nie było łatwe. Mieszkała u sąsiadów, żeby trzymać się jak najdalej od dziadka, Tengela Złego, ale ci nie byli zbyt zadowoleni z jeszcze jednej osoby do wykarmienia. Wypominali jej to na każdym kroku. Wyrastałam w tej atmosferze okrucieństwa, zagrożenia i wiecznego, niemal histerycznego strachu. Po jedzenie mogła tam sięgać jako ostatnia, kiedy już wszyscy się najedli, tak że najczęściej niczego już po prostu nie było i Dida chodziła głodna. Musiała jednak wykonywać najcięższe i najbardziej męczące prace. Zrywała się bladym świtem, najwcześniej przed wszystkimi, codziennie pracowała w polu i w gospodarstwie, musiała dbać, by dzieciom gospodarzy niczego nie brakowało. Zajmowała się też starą babką, do której nikt nie chciał się nawet zbliżyć.... I to właśnie Dida musiała chodzić do znienawidzonego domu, w którym mieszkał jej potworny dziadek, zanosiła tam jedzenie i stawiała wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy na ławce przy furtce. Jej gospodyni wyprawiła ja raz, aby zaniosła Tengelowi uszyte spodnie. Po drodze zaczepił ją Wąż - nowy sługa T. - i próbował zgwałcić. Uciekła w strone domu T., bo była to jedyna możliwość. Jej zły przodek zabił nieposłusznego sługę. Sam jednak wykorzystał swoją wnuczkę.Zgwałcona przez własnego dziadka próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. W ostatniej chwili odnalazł ja w oborze gospodarz, u którego mieszkała. Stwierdził jednak wraz z małżonką, że więcej osób nie może wyżywić. Pomogli przeprowadzić jej się do opuszczonego domostwa na krańcu doliny i obiecali, że sprowadzić akuszerke, gdy jej czas nadejdzie. Nienawidziła dziecka , które miało się urodzic. Próbowała się go pozbyć na wszelkie mozliwe sposoby. W roku 1265 urodziła niezwykle urodziwe bliźniaki. Po urodzeniu dzieci jakby się na nowo obudziła do życia. One przecież nie były niczemu winne, a chociaż chłopczyk miał żółte oczy, podobnie jak ona, to w żadnym z maleństw nie było cienia zła. Moje życie w Dolinie było nieustannym czekaniem. Na jakiś znak od moich dzieci. Ale dopiero kiedy mój los się dopełniał, w roku tysiąc trzysta dwudziestym, dowiedziałam się, jak to było z Targenorem. Bo kiedy przekroczyłam już bramy śmierci, on siedział na krawędzi mojego łóżka i witał mnie po tamtej stronie.